


Boredom and games

by Light7



Category: Hellsing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light7/pseuds/Light7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hellsing organisation defends Britain against vampires and monsters. But even exciting jobs have quiet days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Boredom and Games  
Or  
Altogether too cute

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to People who are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create.

Rating: PG

Warning: FLUFF!!! Lots and lots of Fluff!

Part: One of Two

Authoress note: I penned the original for this a long time ago; I have since taken it down to focus more on my slightly more serious fics. But, I have learned that serious fics are all well and good in their place, but so is fun.

To all the Alucard/Seras fans.

Italics are thoughts, metal speak and flashbacks

A Collection of short snippets showing life inside the Hellsing House.

 

You’re it, Master.

Integra sat in her office, paperwork piled neatly next to her, staring at the wall opposite. The ticking of the clock echoed through the room. Integra let out a long breath through her nose.

“He’s got to be up to something,” she hissed and picked up the phone. “Walter.” 

“Yes mam,” Walter answered briskly. 

“Anything tonight?” she asked 

“Quiet as the grave,” Walter laughed. “You realise every time he is quiet doesn’t mean he is up to something.” 

“Walter,” Integra signed. “Five quiet nights and you expect me to believe nothing is wrong? Every time that damn vampire gets bored something ridiculous, painful or completely destructive happens.” Integra put the phone down and allowed herself to slump forward. Alucard’s silence frightened Integra more than his maniacal pursuits ever had. She allowed herself a small smile, first there had been games, she was young when this first started and her vampire had taken to ‘playing’ with her, enjoying the company of a child for a change. 

The door to her office opened as Walter entered with tea. 

“Thank you Walter” she blinked taking a closer look at her Butler. Walter’s hair had mostly come untied, the top button on his shirt was missing and his eye-glass was nowhere to be seen. All in all, he looked dishevelled. “Walter are you alright?” she asked concerned 

“Yes Sir Integra, as I said, everything is fine” Walter smiled and opened his mouth to say more when a deafening crash sounded in the corridor, the impending sound of something expensive breaking. “Oh dear,” the butler breathed. Then suddenly Alucard appeared through the wall, dressed only in trousers and a white shirt, his hair tangled. He appeared running through the wall and continued to run towards Integra, almost tripping over himself as he tried in vain to hide behind her sniggering loudly 

“ALUCARD!!” Integra bellowed “WHAT IS . . .” but she was interrupted as the doors to her office burst open 

“Master you can’t hide,” Seras yelled in an uncharacteristic display of anger. Alucard peeped over Integra’s shoulder before ducking behind her again. 

“What on earth is going on?” Integra breathed slumping forward a little now that she realised nothing dire was occurring 

“It’s your turn to protect me for a change,” Alucard smirked next to her ear as Seras advanced. Walter took a wise step back, Alucard moved a little further behind his master. Seras growled lowly in her throat actually sounding like a real vampire for once, Integra raised her eyebrows in surprise. Instantly the anger bled from Seras’ features as if only just now realising what she was doing. 

“Oh Sir Integra,” she blushed furiously. “I’m so sorry!”

“Please just tell me what’s going on,” Integra asked, not half as mad as she should have been her need for mental stimulus was outweighing her anger. 

“Well . . . um . . . you see my master . . .” Seras’ eyes turned red again and she looked away from Integra. Alucard was unsuccessfully trying to sneak away. With a snarl from Seras and a wild snigger from Alucard, Seras leapt after him, the neat pile of paperwork went sailing onto the floor and the desk was nearly upturned as she did so, running through the doorway as her master escaped through a wall. 

The cry of “stop doing that Master,” echoed through the mansion.

“Walter . . . do I want to know what he did to make her that mad,” Integra asked. 

“It’s nothing serious,” Walter smiled. “I think Alucard has been . . . playing with her.” Walter shook his head a little. A cry from outside made both Leader and Butler stand and move to the window.

Seras had pursued her master out into the gardens where the men were running drills. With a cry of rage Seras lurched forward and actually rugby tackled her master. Arms wrapped around his legs, Alucard fell to the ground with a thump. 

They lay there for a moment, Alucard sniggering quietly. It was then a single clapping sound was heard, Pip stood clapping, slowly the men joined in, with the occasional cry of “way to go Seras”, “about time someone did that” and, of course, laughter. Alucard had lifted himself so he lay on his front resting on his elbows still smirking. Seras was blushing furiously. 

Slowly she clambered to her feet, brushing her clothes down before smirking a little and taking a bow to the still applauding men. She spun on her heels and looked at her master who was still sprawled on the grass

“You're it Master” she smiled before bolting away, the ebony haired vampire in close pursuit.

Snow Fall

Snow was falling, it grew heavier as the day grew older, and by the early evening the thick layer of white covered the ground. Walter muttered bitterly under his breath as he finished making Sir Integra’s evening meal.   
“Damn cold,” he grumbled lifting the tray. He glanced out the window again, Alucard would be happy, the scene outside was no mountainous Romania, but it was the closest thing the vampire would get.   
He entered Integra’s office, she was stood by the window, and she turned to look at him, as he entered.

“Evening Walter,” she said coming to sit at her chair 

“Is everything alright Sir?” Walter asked putting the steaming tray in front of her. 

“Yes, of course, it is,” she lifted a fork before putting it down again. “Well no, actually,” she snorted. “This damned quiet had gotten me so out of sorts that I’m reduced to watching the men practice.” She slumped forward on her elbows.

“The long quiet has been a little unnerving,” Walter agreed. 

“I found myself wishing that Alucard would do something well...” Integra trailed off.

“Destructive or chaotic?” Walter asked.

“It doesn’t matter” Integra lifted the fork and stabbed a piece of beef menacingly with it. “But his being quiet has me more nervous than anything that the round table could ever manage.” 

Walter sighed and smiled a little, what Integra said was slightly over dramatic but true.

~

Pip Bernadette was beginning to hate his job, not the violent side of it mind you killing vampires, fighting Nazis, slaughtering ghouls none of this bothered him, it was this forsaken silence that they now endured, it was driving him mad. And now this good for nothing snow had fallen and had him and his men freezing body parts off. He lifted his thermos flask and took a long swallow of coffee, feeling the heated pool in his stomach and the caffeine zip into his blood stream. 

He turned to look at his men all crouched and cold, and then turned his glare at the vampire who stood a little way off. 

“Here we are in thick coats and scarves and still cold and there she is in short tops, short skirts still acting like it’s the middle of summer,” Pip growled. 

“Sir?” Raoul, one of his men asked. 

“She has to look so cocky about it. We’re lumbering along with thick coats, heavy weapons, and she skips along.” 

“Jealousy is unbecoming sir,” Raoul sighed. Pip grinned as he was struck with an idea, one that would hopefully make the vampire just as cold as the rest of them. 

“Oops,” Pip said loudly as he watched his gun slide over the half-frozen lake. “Oh dear, now what?” he was silent for a moment then “Seras?” 

“Captain,” Raoul said rolling his eyes. 

“Yes, captain?” Seras beamed.

“My gun,” Pip pointed, “you’re so agile could you get it for me?” 

“Really,” Sears eyed the gun sitting out on the frozen lake. “Um...”

“We can be as light as we wish,” Pip smirked. “We can do whatever we wish.”

“Please don’t quote my master,” Seras muttered and put a foot out on the ice. “Light,” Seras hissed to herself stepping out further. She kept her breath slow and steady, feeling the ice under her, and imagining herself lighter with every exhale. Reaching for the gun and she grabbed it. “I am lighter than air, the ice will not break, it will not break, I am light as air,” she clamped her eyes shut in concentration as she made her way back. 

It was then the snowball hit her hard. With a surprised yelp, Seras’ concentration broke and so did the ice. Gasping Seras surfaced, the water was freezing it robbed her of her breath and her skin turned numb instantly. 

“Nice going Seras,” Pip yelled across the lake. She winced she could hear the men laughing at her, all of them. 

“I think you should stay inside until you’re able to stand on your own two feet,” Pip sneered as she clambered out of the water and threw his gun at his feet. Seras growled lowly in her throat, but it died quickly, anger bled away into embarrassment, standing quickly she bolted inside the mansion. 

Watching the retreating figure of Seras Pip suddenly felt guilty.

~

“What’s wrong police, girl?” Alucard’s voice arrived a few second before he did; sinking down from the ceiling a clump of wet snow fell from his hair. 

“Nothing,” she grumbled and stomped down the hall.

“You’re a terrible liar Police girl,” he grinned widely reaching down from the ceiling to brush some ice from his child's hair “why so sluggish?” 

“Why so perky?” she snapped not answering, Alucard looked surprised then the smile returned. 

“It’s been snowing.” he said simply as if it explained everything. 

“And?” Seras asked Alucard shrugged, coming down from the ceiling completely and walking around behind her, there was silence from a few moments and Seras felt him flick more frozen ice from the back of her hair along with a warm sensation moving through her mind, 

“Oh, it was the Captain,” Alucard whispered reading his child’s thoughts. 

“It’s nothing really,” Seras muttered, rubbing the ice from her eyebrows. She heard he master snigger lightly behind her.

“How about we repay him, nothing brutal, just a little joke,” Alucard smirked leaning down over his child from behind, she watched as long black hair brushed the table in front of her, reaching out she flicked a bit away, wondering briefly why it was as wet as her own, surely her master hadn’t taken a dip in the lake as well. 

“No,” she muttered, having to bite her own tongue to keep her from saying yes. 

“Why not police girl?” Alucard managed to look a little hurt at her declination to play with him. Seras sighed, Alucard drew away from behind her and walked around to her side, leaning down to be eye level with her.

“Because what you call a joke and what I call a joke are two very, very, very different things my master,” she looked away from him. Alucard was quiet for a moment, ember coloured eyes watching her carefully. 

“Alright then,” Alucard smirked eventually. Seras looked back at him, why did he sound happy again, her vision was cut off suddenly by a damp hat. 

“Master?” she asked, confused why her master had suddenly put his hat on her head, it was far too big for her and fell down over her eyes. 

“You get to be in charge police girl,” he smirked. “If you say no I might back down” 

“Might?” Seras asked 

“Well...” Alucard muttered shrugging.

“You’re a terrible liar master,” Seras sighed. “But,” she said, “I cannot refuse.” 

~

From a high point Alucard watched.

“Seras,” Pip smirked as Seras approached the group.

“Decided to show your face again huh?” He paused, “why are you wearing that?” He pointed to Alucard’s hat which had once again fallen down over her eyes. Seras shrugged and pushed the wet hat up returning her ability to see. Drawing herself up she tried in vain to look sophisticated.

“I said calm Police girl, no need to puff up like a blowfish now is there,” Alucard purred in her mind and Seras deflated fighting the urge to turn around and glare at her master. 

“Seras?” Pip’s hand suddenly appeared an inch from her nose. “Wake up, rise and shine.” 

“Um yes, captain,” Seras tried once again to look in control. “I have decided to be the more immature of the two of us.” Seras stammered 

“Mature police girl,” Alucard corrected. 

“Mature of us,” Seras corrected herself. 

“You mean you’re not mad?” Pip asked. 

“No, Captain I am not mad.” Seras forced a smile that actually appeared genuine, reaching forward she took Pip’s arm, pushing the great red hat further up her head once again, she started to walk towards the mansion.

“Seriously?” Pip seemed quite bewildered by her apparent forgiveness.

“Yes, in fact, I have a present for you,” Seras hissed as the hat fell down again, strangely enough, Pip was the one who pushed it up for her.

“I saw him earlier,” Pip smiled, reaching into a pocket for a cigarette. “Your master I mean, he was all wet, covered in snow, like he’d been rolling in it.” 

“Yes,” Seras briefly wondered again why her master was soaking wet; surely he hadn’t literally rolled in the snow had he? Oddly enough she wouldn’t put it past him, a mental image flashed through her mind briefly, 

~

“So where is Alucard,” Integra asked. 

“I think he’s on the roof sir Hellsing,” Walter said flatly. 

“Two against one is frightfully unfair,” Integra shook her head, “don’t you agree Walter.” 

“Indeed, mam,” Walter muttered smirking. 

“Especially when those two have supernatural abilities,” Integra smiled, Walter blinked he hadn’t seen that expression on the Master’s face since she was little. It made him happy to see she hadn’t lost the ability to smile like that. 

“I’d say two vampires would be worth about three humans,” Walter smiled. 

“At the very least,” Integra nodded before turning and marching out of the room, her butler at her heal.

~

Seras smirked as she spotted her master dart from behind one chimney, dashing behind another. She had to prevent herself from giggling, from down here you could almost imagine him as a demonic and thinner version of Santa, minus the reindeer and the sledge and the sack of toys. She snorted quietly suddenly remembering the film ‘Nightmare before Christmas’ when Jack skeleton had decided he would deliver Xmas this year in place of Santa, his gifts had been unique, shrunken heads and giant snakes to name a few. She wondered briefly if Alucard would leave body parts under Xmas trees. Would he sing like Jack? 

“I am the one hiding under your stairs,” Alucard’s voice sniggered in a sing-song fashion in her mind. “Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair” 

“This is Halloween, This is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween,” Seras giggled, Pip raised an eyebrow in question and Seras blushed. 

“What are you humming Seras?” Pip asked suddenly. 

~

“We really should sort through this attic,” Walter grumbled, pushing an old box out of the way. 

“I think you have enough jobs, Walter,” Integra mumbled pushing a cobweb out from her hair. “Where is that damn window anyway?” 

“I never understood why Hellsing had an attic window,” Walter looked around in the dull light. “But strangely I doubt this was the reason why.” The two continued to clamber over boxes, avoid cobwebs and kill spiders where they were found. The allusive window was proving to live up to its name. 

“I never realised there was so much space up here,” Integra mumbled “why we could...” she was interrupted 

“Found it!” Walter cried joyfully, pushing on the glass, the snow covering it shifted. Outside Alucard froze, wondering briefly why the roof was moving. 

“It’s bloody heavy, excuse my language, Sir Hellsing,” Walter heaved against the glass which creaked loudly.

“He’s going to hear you, Walter,” Integra shushed. 

“Sorry sir,” Walter gave the glass one final push and it gave way, the window came open and a loud yelp sounded along with a thump. 

~

A loud thump echoed behind her and Seras gasped and turned glancing up at the rooftop of the mansion, Pip remained oblivious, never before had Seras been so grateful that human hearing was so useless. She bit her lip, as she watched her master roll down the slanted rooftop, come sliding off the edge and only say up there due to one hand grabbing the gutter rail. 

~

“Oops,” Walter muttered closing the window.

“Shouldn’t have been on the roof anyway, stupid vampire,” Integra huffed. 

~

The gutter railing creaked noisily as Seras continued to lead the unknowing Pip towards the house. 

“So what’s this gift,” Pip asked leering at the young vampire. 

“Oh it’s a surprise, a winter surprise,” she smiled “something shocking,”

~

Alucard ungracefully managed to haul himself up onto the roof and clamber back up to the peak, the snow here was lose and Pip was right in position, suddenly a lump of cold wet slush hit him square in the back. Turning he spotted a window shutting, rolling his eyes he turned back to the waiting avalanche and Pip the unwitting victim. It would take more than snowballs to stop him. Another one struck him.

Emitting a low growl, he hurled a lump of the wet snow back at the closed window, knowing it wouldn’t do any good, but it felt good. Glancing back at Pip, sniggering quietly as his fledgling tried to keep the captain in position, he jumped hard. The roof shook, tremors strong enough to shake the loose snow free, sending it on a one-way trip down onto Pip. 

~

Pip blinked as a fragment of snow landed on his shoulder, sighing he looked up, the pile of snow hurtling towards him took his full attention so much so he barely heard the cry of “Surprise captain!” From Seras. He yelped, but it was cut short as he was buried under the entire roofs contents of snow and ice. Seras paused a moment then let out a delighted whoop before actually performing a little jig of victory 

“I won, I won oh yes I won,” she sang, “in your face, Captain.” A yelp from above her caused her to dodge out of the way as Alucard hurtled down off the roof failing to grab hold of the gutter this time and landing butt first in three inches of snow. Seras sniggered, the back of his head was covered in snow, and apparently he’d been hit with the stuff. 

“Damn, Walter,” he grumbled before sinking into a black pool. 

~

A few moments later Pip had clambered from the mini-avalanche and Integra and Walter now stood in the gardens with them, surprisingly Integra was chuckling. 

“First time I’ve ever seen him look even remotely surprised,” she smiled. “Good aim, Walter.”

“Thank you,” Walter dipped his head; a low crunching of footsteps was heard as someone approached.

“Oh now that’s just silly,” Integra snapped as Alucard made his re-appearance, arms wrapped around a lump of snow almost as big as he was. He peered over the top, locked eyes with his master briefly before raising his eyebrows. 

“Revenge my master,” Alucard sneered. 

“You wouldn’t,” Integra gasped realising quite suddenly that he would, “oh no! It’s not my fault you fell off the damn roof.” Alucard shrugged as best he could when holding the giant ‘snowball’ and lifted it to throw, Integra glared at her vampire hoping he would back down, when shockingly Walter barrelled into the vampire’s back, knocking him off balance once again. 

The ‘snowball’ fell apart over the both of them. 

~

Walter almost purred. 

The crisp blanket was soft on his now dry skin, the cup of warm tea was warming him inside and the fire was filling the room with the scent of warmth in winter. 

“Are you sure your alright, Walter,” Integra asked. 

“I could get more tea,” Seras offered, feeling guilty that Walter had gotten soaked by snow because of her petty revenge; Pip who was too embarrassed to join them was drying off in the bunkers. 

“I’m fine,” Walter smiled. “Although I think that is the last snow fight for quite a while.” 

“Oh,” the disappointed voice of Alucard sounded behind the three as the master vampire dropped gracefully from the ceiling. “And I so enjoyed our little battle angel.” 

“You’re dripping on the carpet, Alucard,” Integra grumbled, Alucard sighed. 

“Why does Angel get tea and blankets when all I get is ‘your dripping on the carpet’?” 

“Walter was brave,” Seras spoke up. “You were attacking me.” 

“With snow,” Alucard’s head tilted to the side, his smile widened and his eyes were disbelieving. 

“Still attacking,” Integra muttered. 

“I was making you,” he pointed at Seras, “feel better,” Seras laughed. “See you laughed.” Seras smiled 

“Yes,” she looked up at Alucard. “Thank you, master.” 

End

Thank you for reading, please review, I’d love to hear what you think of the fic. 

For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates as well as weekly blogs check out https : // katiemarie21 . wordpress . com 

I wrote a Book. A big one and a couple of little ones. Check them out here https : // katiemarie21 . wordpress . com / shop /

My first Novel, Grey Wings has now been released!

GREY WINGS

Jason is stranded in a dark city, and is in desperate need of help when he has no idea how he will get home.

So, when he collides with Aurelius, an Angel only in the mildest sense of the word – who has committed a crime worthy of great punishment, but has been handed a rare chance at redemption – Jason can see a way home.

However, their journey will be hampered by Fallen Angels, Earth Spirits, and Griffons – and none can say if everyone will make it home.


	2. Chapter 2

Boredom and Games  
Or  
Altogether too cute

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to People who are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. 

Rating: PG

Warning: FLUFF!!! Lots and lots of Fluff!

Part: One of Two

Authoress note: I penned the original for this a long time ago; I have since taken it down to focus more on my slightly more serious fics. But, I have learned that serious fics are all well and good in their place, but so is fun. 

To all the Alucard/Seras fans. 

Italics are thoughts, metal speak, and flashbacks

Rain

Some summer. 

Typical British summer, rain, rain and more rain. Seras sighed, looking out of one of the smaller windows in the mansion. It was typical; the sun had shone all day, according to Walter, and the minute she clambers out of bed it plummets down with a vengeance. She was grumbling quietly to herself about the injustice of it all when Walter promptly sat down beside her with an audible thump. 

“Unpleasant isn’t it?” Walter asked her, she nodded and the two looked out into the dark haze of night rain. Everyone in the mansion was resting, enjoying a well-earned break. Integra had been summoned alone to a round table conference which was set to last the whole weekend. 

Walter had been a little unsettled at the ‘alone’ part of the deal, but everyone knew Integra was never really alone. Seres smiled to herself, Alucard always kept tabs on his master. If anything threatened to happen then Alucard would be there. 

Alucard marched past without a word to either of them, he glared at the floor as if trying to burn a hole through it then disappeared through a wall. 

“Hates rain,” Walter smiled.

“Really?” Seres was a little surprised. 

Her master loved the snow, how could he love snow and hate rain? Wasn’t it the same thing? She shrugged, losing interest, there were stranger things than that about her master and she knew she’d never know the answer to any of them. 

“Yes, truly,” Walter answered. Walter shrugged to himself in a similar way to what Seres herself had done a moment ago. He stood and smiled widely. “I know exactly what we could do to pass the time.” 

Walter led Seras through hallways and upstairs until they reached a battered looking small door that led to the attic. Where they began to search. The attic was cold, dark and full of dust. It remained Seres a little of the basement only dryer, strange really, the basement wasn’t actually wet, but the air had moisture to it, whereas up here the air was just full of dust, she sneezed again. 

“It's not here Walter,” Seras shouted before sneezing.

“Are you sure Miss Victoria” Walter asked, sounding very disappointed. 

“Quite so Walter,” Seres grumbled. They had been in the dusty attic for ten minutes and her knees were starting to ache, not to mention the amount of dust in her hair and on her clothes. 

“What are you doing Walter?” Alucard’s head and shoulders appeared in the floor. Walter jerked backward from the box he was trying to open 

“Dear Lord above, ” he snapped. “Do Not Do that Alucard.” In response Alucard simply widened his already present smirk, he turned around on the spot, still only a head and shoulders, the rest of him had disappeared into the floor, Seres wondered briefly if his legs were sticking out of some ceiling somewhere. 

Shaking her head, she smiled to herself again, she’d seen the way, Alucard did his little appearing trick and no it wasn’t as simple as head on one side of the floor, legs on the other side, it was always out of one of those inky portals that he appeared. She blinked when Alucard’s shoulders wandered off taking his head with them. Walter was now busily looking through yet more boxes and she was standing in the middle of the floor staring at the wall like a lemon. 

“Lemons don’t stare police girl,” Alucard – all of him- was suddenly behind her. She managed not to jump, however, which seemed to please him.

“What?” Walter asked from his pile of boxes. 

“Lemons,” Alucard smirked. “They don’t stare, they can’t it's impossible.” 

“True,” Walter raised an eyebrow. “Very true.” He shook his head and went back to searching. But Alucard had found an interesting thread of conversation or at least he thought so. 

“And melons,” Alucard continued. “People always say, ‘don’t stand there like a melon’ but Melons can’t stand.” 

“Don’t know what kind of people you talk to my friend, but don’t introduce them,” Walter mumbled.

“What about its raining cats and dogs?” Alucard asked, sitting down on a dusty box. His face contorted a moment before he sneezed, Seres giggled. 

“Well, it's just a saying Alucard it's not really meant to make sense.” Walter sighed. Finding his search to be fruitless, he turned to yet another box and opened it. There was silence for a minute or two.

“You’d need a bloody strong umbrella,” Alucard mumbled, standing and wiping the dust from himself. “It would have to be industrial strength.” 

“Eh?” Walter had half disappeared into a box. “Look, could you make yourself useful and help us?” 

“I might be able to spare some time in my hectic schedule,” Alucard bowed slightly to the now dust-covered Walter, “just for you.” 

“Well, that’s awfully gracious of you, ” Walter smiled. “Find it.” 

“It?” Alucard looked confused before it dawned on him what Walter was referring, he shook his head. “No, I hid that evil contraption far away so you would never be able to use it EVER again.” 

“Oh Alucard,” Walter smiled a little softer. 

“No,” Alucard snapped, actually looking angry. “And no stupid ‘Alucard you know how much I love you blah, blah, blah’ is going to work this time.” 

“I won't fed you ever again,” Walter’s smile did not falter. “I’ll empty the fridge, Integra will be pleased it will free up a big part of our budget and you need to go on a diet.” 

“Excuse me?” Alucard snorted. 

“You've turned rather domestic as of late my old friend, like an overfed house cat. A little starvation really would bring out that . . .” He paused for a moment, considering his next words carefully, “wildness, animalistic side once again.” 

Alucard blinked for a few moments. Seres smiled widely, she knew Walter would never actually make good his threat, but it was amusing to see her Master and the Butler argue between each other like young boys. She sighed a little, they must have a good friendship. She wondered if she’d ever have anything like that. She wondered if she would ever want something like that because as much as she didn’t want to think about it, she was immortal and humans were not, so making friends with humans would only end up with her being heartbroken. She wondered how her master would react when Walter did die.

Alucard sighed loudly and reached towards what Seres guessed to be the chimney, his arm disappeared inside it and he rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a dusty worn old box. He handed it to Walter.

“I refuse to be a part of this, ” he grumbled. “Don’t touch my food.” 

“What is it?” Seres asked, relieved that they had eventually found something to do.

“Twister,” Walter answered. He handed Seres the box and she saw it was indeed a Twister. 

She blinked, looking at the game and then to her grumbling master and the all too cheerful Walter. The blood and bullet holes on the box let Seres know it had an interesting history. She paused suddenly as a huge attic spider crawled over her shoe. She squealed loudly and kicked it away before stepping on it, she heard her master whine behind her. Then suddenly there was another one, and another one, and another one.

“Oh my, ” Walter whispered.Seres felt her blood stop moving in her body as the collection of spiders marched towards her like ants, big hairy eight-legged ants. She took a step back, her grip on the box loosened enough so that she actually dropped it. The spiders stopped for a moment as one of their brothers was killed, crushed by the box. Then slowly they continued forwards to surround the box, lifting it, then quite contently marching away with it, the box disappearing into the darkness of the attic. 

Alucard whistled innocently behind them. “Well that ruins that,” he smirked and disappeared through the floor. Walter sighed. 

“And I was so looking forwards to making him do that again,” the butler took the fledglings arm and slowly lead her towards the stairs. 

“Again?” the fledgling asked smiling 

“Yes, last time, 1984 I think,” Walter smiled, “he cheated, of course, ended up using six arms and three legs.” 

“Eewww,” Seres shivered remembering when her master had last done that, she had actually felt sorry for the Nazi vampire he’d destroyed, poor thing looked so frightened.“Oh well, it was worth a try. I do believe that Sir Integra’s office could use a proper clean.” Walter nodded to himself and moved down the stairs. 

Seres was about to follow when her stomach rumbled threateningly. She turned to head to the kitchen. The kitchen was empty of people, Seras smiled and headed to the fridge. She looked at the blood pack and found herself wondering why she wasn’t as disgusted by it as she had once been. She still didn’t want to eat it yet the all-out unbelievable disgust was completely gone, now it was just a mild discomfort. 

How to make it more appetizing. That was the question.

She’d tried eating it from bowls, making it appear like soup. She’d drunk it from a glass the way her master occasionally did and she’d drunk it straight from the packet. She looked at the pack, it wasn’t that it looked bad, in fact, she secretly thought it looked quite good, but there was something so alien about it. 

Alucard slid in through the wall; inches away from the door. Seres briefly wondered why he never used the door, could he even work one? He glanced at her and blinked slowly before wandering over to the fridge. Again, instead of opening the door, he simply reached through the hard metal and pulled a blood pack through it. 

Seres watched as he moved over to the table and sat. She followed him and sat opposite. Alucard dropped his blood pack in front of himself, he didn’t touch it, instead he set his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands glaring at her. The absence of his usual hat and glasses made his glare all the more piercing.

“Do we have to do this again?” Alucard asked eventually, the glare was not disappearing.

“Master?” Seres asked, genuinely confused. 

“You’re going to eat that?” Alucard pointed to the blood pack in front of his child. 

“Yes,” Seres answered. Obviously that was not the expected answer as Alucard’s eyebrows slowly rose and a look of real surprise settled on his features. 

“I don’t have to force you?” he asked, Seres shook her head. “Tempt you?” shake of the head. “Threaten you?” 

“Crying out loud master I AM GOING TO EAT IT!” she yelled. Alucard smirked, as was his usual response to everything.

“But…” he prompted. 

“It’s cold,” she finished pathetically. Instead of the laughter she had expected she got a look of complete and utter compassion, it was the saddest she’d seen her master look. The sadness lasted a whole five seconds before he snatched up the blood packs and threw them in the microwave. Seres sat unblinking watching in surprise as her master stared hard at the machine. 

“Where’s Walter when you need him, ” he mumbled. He smiled as his fledglings gloved hand appeared and pushed a sequence of buttons. The machine started its awful whirring sound. 

“This is a bad idea Master,” Seres mumbled stepping back from the microwave and sitting back down. Her master followed her, grinning as he sat next to her.

“Nonsense, this thing was created to heat food up and that’s what I want it to do.” Alucard smiled at her, he was acting positively jolly since the loss of the dreaded game.

“Yes true, but food for most people isn’t blood, ” she paused, “and what if the plastic melts?” As if hearing her, the microwave made a horrible popping sound.

“What was that?” Alucard frowned. “It smells bad.” The microwave was smoking. Seras stood up and walked over. 

“They burst,” she said turning the machine off. 

“Insufferable machine,” Alucard growled from directly behind her. Seras jumped when his hand slammed into the side of the microwave. 

“Master!” Seras squeaked. “Don’t hit it! Look at the dent.” Calling it a debt was an understatement, it was over an inch deep and warped the metal enough to pop some of the joints at the sides. 

“Walter will not be pleased,” Alucard muttered. He walked to the fridge and retrieved two more blood packs. “Come one,” he gestured to Seras. 

“Wait,” she said. “We can’t just leave it like this.” Alucard came towards her and stepped into her personal space. Seras found her nose pressing against his chest. 

“Yes we can,” Alucard said. They were enveloped in darkness and Seras felt sick as the world vanished and the sensation of fast movement overtook her senses. The darkness receded quickly and they were on the roof. “Picnic sounds like a grand idea.”

Seras sighed, opening a blood pack, something was wrong. She knew that it couldn’t just be her human ‘side’ that didn’t like the thought of blood. There was a really strong feeling in her stomach that told her not to eat this.

“Smells funny, ” she mumbled, Alucard raised an eyebrow and sniffed at the ‘meal’. 

“There is something not right about it, ” he agreed.

“Do we need to get something. . . Fresher?” she asked, wondering why it didn’t feel odd to have this conversation.

“Living would be wonderful,” Alucard mumbled mournfully. “But Walter is refusing to get more unless what’s already in the fridge is used.” 

“He really said that?” Seres asked. She knew Walter was a Butler but good god he was starting to sound like someone's gran. Alucard nodded. 

“So we need to get rid of this,” she poked the bag. 

“I think I might have an idea,” Alucard grinned, Seres sighed, this was not going to be good. 

Sears leaned over the edge of the roof and watched the men running drills. Pip was yelling at the men but was stopped when Walter called out. Seras ducked down as the butler approached. 

“I don’t suppose you’ve seen miss Victoria or Alucard for that matter?” Walter asked. 

“No Walter, ” Pip answered, his words easily audible to Seras on the roof. “Why is something wrong, you could send us, I’m sure I speak for the team when I say...” he was cut off

“No, it's nothing like that, it's just, I need to speak to them if you see them would you be so kind,” Walter asked Pip nodded.

“And what should I say you want them for or is it private?” Pip grinned. 

“Tell them,” Walter smirked, “ that I know about the microwave.” 

“So, police girl,” Alucard sighed. “How do you fancy living on the roof for a few years?” 

“I really hope your joking master,” Seres glared at her master who had sounded half serious when he’d spoken. But now was grinning like the cat that had caught, disemboweled and eaten the canary, she half expected him to cough out yellow feathers. He frowned 

“Yellow feathers?” he asked, looking confused 

“Master, if my thoughts continually confuse you stop looking at them,” Seres mumbled. 

“You mean like Sylvester?” Alucard asked, still looking confused. Seres frowned, confused, Sylvester? 

“And his little yellow bird thing, I think I taw a putty cat?” Alucard was still genuinely confused, frowning at his child. Seres looked at him for a brief moment before a half strangled laugh escaped her.

“Yes like Sylvester,” she sniggered and tried to cough to cover it up, Alucard glared a little, but it softened, Seres continued to snigger quietly for a few minutes, it was just too ridiculous. Eventually, she looked at him when she had calmed down enough and just looking at him set her giggling off again. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” he snapped. Looking back over the wall at the men who were still running drills, he smirked at them and how pathetic they were, it made him feel better. Turning, he looked at his child who was still sniggering, even worse now she was pointing. 

Seres took a deep breath when she felt she was able, it was odd it wasn’t even that amusing, but for some reason she couldn’t help herself, it was like someone had fed her laughing gas. Alucard growled at her loudly, but that just made her worse, strange really a few months ago her master even looking at her was enough to chill her to the bone and make her tremble uncontrollably and here he was growling at her, the way he normally would at prey and all she could do was laugh. 

When he saw she wasn’t going to stop he gave up growling and simply sat and sulked. 

“So what’s this brilliant idea?” Seres asked when she had calmed down.

“Simple we throw the blood away, ” he smiled, looking pleased with his brilliant thinking. 

“That’s your master plan” Seres was not impressed. “Just throw it in the bin.” 

“I never once mentioned the bin.” Alucard looked away from his child and down at the men, “and it’s rude of you to put words in my mouth.” 

“I’m quite sure you’ll live master,” Seras muttered surprised by how bold she was being, a soft clip on the back of her head was the only punishment she received. 

“I suggested we throw it away, ” he pointed to the men. He told her his plan.

“Oh, master,” Seras said. “No, that’s just sick.” Alucard just sniggered wildly.

“Now, go down there.” 

“No, it’s mean,” Seras said. 

“Down you go,” Alucard laughed and scooped her up. 

Pip looked up, he was sure he had heard Alucard’s rather moronic laughter a moment ago, but now all he could hear was the blanks his men were firing. He sighed and looked back out towards his men, a shrill scream ripped over the mansion ground and a soft thump was heard, Pip looked back to the mansion to see Seres sitting by the wall rubbing her back. 

She stood and slowly began to approach. Pip watched and could make out her features, she looked angry, really angry and she was mumbling, but he couldn’t quite make out what it was she was saying. 

“Stupid master throw me off the bloody roof,” she grumbled as she approached, then stood up straight, ignoring the already fading pain in her back and backside and looked at Pip with what she hoped passed for happiness. 

“Seres,” Pip smiled. “Where did you come from” 

“The roof,” Seras muttered, thinking black thoughts aimed at her master who was no doubt enjoying her anger greatly. “I mean the mansion,” she smiled “I have a proposition for you,” Seras told him the plan.

“You want us to shoot you?” Pip looked confused. 

“Well, kind of,” Seras tried to explain. “You’re allowed to use the blanks. Sort of like drills, but with moving targets” 

“Oh yes, ” Pip was intrigued an excuse to get out of the drills, it would be amusing to shoot at Seras. He doubted any of his men would be brave enough to shoot Alucard. “But what will you be using?” he was aware of how accurate Alucard’s aim was, Seres’ aim was almost as good, it would be difficult for his men not to get shot and blanks hurt.

“We’ve got . . .” Seres sighed, “water bombs.” Pip laughed. 

“Seriously?” He laughed louder and nodded, “alright then we’ll play.” Seras waved at her master still up on the roof before jogging out onto the firing range and taking cover behind a burnt out car. Alucard slid upwards from the ground beside her.

“All is well?” he asked grinning 

“If you mean did they fall for it, yes they did,” Seres sighed this was so wrong. 

“Well, give them something to shoot at police girl,” Alucard grinned. Seras rolled her eyes and bolted out from behind the car. 

“Ready and fire,” Pip yelled as Seres blue uniform made a dash followed by thousands of blanks, not one hit her. Pip sighed, this was going to be harder than he had first thought.

“Uh sir,” one of his men tapped him on his shoulder. 

“Not now, I’m trying to think of how to lure her into the open,” Pip snapped sitting down behind the wooden targets he and his men had taken refuge behind.

“Sir, I really think you should see this,” the man sounded more desperate now. Pip sighed and turned around. Standing up he was able to see a lot of darkness on the ground that was obviously Alucard.

“Cheat,” he yelled suddenly, not really thinking about who he was yelling too. “How are we meant to shoot that?” Alucard’s rather insane laughter filtered up through the darkness and Pip looked up in time to see Seres standing in the open holding what appeared to be little packets. 

She threw one. 

Pip moved to the left dodging the little packet and hooted triumphantly, then he looked at it. “That isn’t water is it?” he said. 

The force of a sudden impact sent him to the ground, he vaguely heard Seres yelling at her master 

“Gently, you’ll break him throwing like that.” 

“What the hell is this?” Pip muttered, looking at the clotting red liquid now covering him. “It sure as hell ain't water.” 

“No, it really isn’t.” Alucard laughed. 

The End

Thank you for reading, please review, I’d love to hear what you think of the fic. 

For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates as well as weekly blogs check out https : // katiemarie21 . wordpress . com 

I wrote a Book. A big one and a couple of little ones. Check them out here https : // katiemarie21 . wordpress . com / shop /

My first Novel, Grey Wings has now been released!

GREY WINGS

Jason is stranded in a dark city, and is in desperate need of help when he has no idea how he will get home.

So, when he collides with Aurelius, an Angel only in the mildest sense of the word – who has committed a crime worthy of great punishment, but has been handed a rare chance at redemption – Jason can see a way home.

However, their journey will be hampered by Fallen Angels, Earth Spirits, and Griffons – and none can say if everyone will make it home.


End file.
